neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
IE words
Old /}} B-IE * *bʰeg- "to break" ** B: ? "end" ** IE: ~begti "to break" * *bʰre₂-ter- ** S: ~brater \ bratr \ brat "brother" ** B: ~brate \ ~brale "brother" ** IE: brater \ ..? "brother" * *cei- ** B: civa "wife" ** IE: civ "precious, friendly, married couple, household" * ₁ec- ** B: ecva "mare" ** IE: ecva "mare" \ ecv \ ec "horse" * *dʰegʷʰ- ** S: gegti "to burn" ** B: degti "burn" ** IE: ~degti "to burn, warm" * *dʰerₓbʰ- ** S: dorb "box" ** B: derbti "work, walk fast, toil", dorb "work, deed" ** IE: ~derbti "to perish, be damaged, spoil, go bad, be killed, die, sew, tie, join" * ~*dʰomʰ- ** S: domti "to blow" ** B: domti "blow" ** IE: domti "blow, breathe, swell [up]" * *dʰ.zʰm-on- \ *men-u- ** S: mongie "man" ** B: ... \ zmong "man" ** IE: ... "man, being" * *d.nzʰve₂- \ *d.nzʰu₂- ** S: ęzyk \ lęzyk "tongue, language" ** B: ęzye \ ~lęzye ?(ęzve \ lęzve)? "tongue" ** IE: dęzva \ zędva \ lęzva "tongue" * *d.rs- ** B: d.rsti "shit" ** IE: d.rsd "excrement" * *₁en \ ₁.n "in" ** S: ùn_ ** B: in_ \ en_ ** IE: in_ \ en_ \ ene * *₂en-tero- ** S: ... ** B: ontor \ onter \ ontr "second, other" ** IE: ontor \ onter? "other, second" * ₂eu₂- ** S: uj "дядя по матери; ..?" ** B: ~avin "maternal uncle", ~ave "uncle" ** IE: ov \ ~y "grandfather, great-grandfather", ~uj "grandchild, grandson, granddaughter", ~avǫtr "uncle, uncle", "maternal uncle", avia "grandmother" * *₂eug- ** B: ugti "grow" ** IE: ~ugti "increase, augment, grow, ..." * *₃euz- \ *₃eug- "to cold" ** B: uzti "become cold" ** IE: uzt? \ uxt? \ ..? "cold, ineffective" * *gʷʰer- ** S: g.rn ** B: gorm "heat, warmth" ** IE: goriti "warm" gorm \ germ "warm, heat, glow", gorn \ gern "fire", g.rn \ g.rne "heat, [glow, hot time]" * *kʷ.rmi- "worm" ** S: kìrme ** B: kìrme ** IE: kìrme * *les- ** B: lesti "to pick, peck, lap", lositi "to gather, up, collect, select, read" ** IE: lesti "to pick, gather, collect, grasp, read, examine" * *ped- ** B: ped "footstep, foorprint, sheaf, foot-sole, track, bundle, armful, ploughshare", ~pedati "to leave footmarks" ** IE: ped \ ~pod "footstep, footprint, track, floor, ground" * *tpelₓ- ** B: p.le "castle, fortress" ** IE: p.l \ pole "stronghold, city, wall, fortress, state" * *per- ** S: per "..." ** B: per "[over]" ** IE: pere \ ~pore "around, about, through" * *₁re₁- \ *₁.r₁- *₁er₁- "to row" ** B: irti :> ~irtlo "oar" ** IE: rɛti :> rɛdlo "oar, rudder" * *₂ro₁dʰ- ** S: raditi ** B: raditi "show, indicate, demonstrate" ** IE: raditi "talk, think, speak" * *ₓrot- ** B: rot "wheel, ring", plural "cart" ** IE: rot \ rota "wheel, 2-wheeled war chariot" * *se₂ul \ *se₂un ** S: ** B: ** IE: * *sekʷ- "to follow, accompany" ** B: sekti "to follow, go after" ** IE: ... "to follow, after, accompany, see" * *sen- "old" ** B: sen "old" ** IE: sen "old, of last year, elder" * *skerₓ- ** B: skìrti "to cut" ** IE: skerti "to cut, separate, shear, sever, divide" * *(s)teg- ** B: stog \ stoge? "roof" ** IE: tog \ stog "roof, house", togie "deck", tegti \ stegti "to cover" * *sveid- ** B: svidti "to sweat" ** IE: svoid "sweat" * *svep- ** S: sùpati, sùpnǫti, sùpn ~"sleep, dream" ** B: ~svopn "dream" ** IE: ~svepti \ ~sùpti "to sleep", svopiti "cause to sleep", svepn \ svopn \ sùpn "sleep, dream" * *treb- ** B: traba "farmhouse, hut, hovel" ** IE: treba \ trb "village, town, farmland, isolated\small settlement, group, crowd" * *teut- ** B: tuta "people, land" ** IE: tuta \ teuta "people, nation, tribe, region, district" * *vei₁- ** S: voj ~"warrior" ** B: viti "chase" ** IE: ~viti "pursue" * *vezʰ- ** S: vezti "to convey, lead, cart, ~carry" ** B: vezti "convey, lead" ** IE: vezti "to carry, convey, drive, lead, move, lift, weigh, bring", ~voz "cart", vezte "weight" * *₂v.rdʰ- ** B: vord \ vìrd "word" ** IE: vìrd \ verd \ vord? "word" * *vreic- ** B: ric \ rica "wrist, knuckle" ** G: ric? "instep" * ~*zʰvel- ** S: zùl ** B: ... ** IE: ... * "eleven" ** B: ~inolik ** IE: ~oinolip IE ₓ₁₂₃ʰʷ * *bʰer- ** S: ~berti ** IE: berti "to bring, carry, bear, give fruit, take, flow, give birth" * *cel- ** IE: celmę "cover", celm "helmet" * *cer₂- ** ... :> head, top, brain * *com ** S: сън- ** IE: kon- \ kom- \ ko- * *crop- ** S: crop ** IE: crap "shed, sty, roof" * *demₓ₂- ** S: dom "house" ** IE: demti "to build, make solid\steady, ...", dom \ dem "build, stature" * *demc₂- ** IE: demti "to tame, overpower, subdue, restrain oneself, press, oppress, bind" * ~*dens- ** IE: ~densti "to teach, instruct", ~denst "able" * *derc- ** IE: ~dercti "to see, look", d.rct "visible, bright" * ~*dreuₓs- ** S: drysnǫti "sleep" ** IE: ~drysɛti "become slow, drowse" * *₂eidʰos "firewood" ** IE: ~oid "ardor, jealousy, building, temple, bonfire" * *₂ei- \ ₂ei-vo- "age" ** IE: ? "age, period, life" * *₂ent- ** ǫt "border, edge", ǫtie "at the end, set against, opposed to; end, extreme" * *₃ep- \ *₂ep- ** IE: ~op "work, action", ... * *₁es- ** *₁s.nt-io- *** IE: sǫtie \ ... "true, real" * *₂et-no- ** IE: otno "season, period of the year" * *₂euₓ \ ₂eu- \ ₁euₓ- ** IE: uti "to protect, help, care", uɛti "be well", ut "easy" * *₂evi- "bird" ** S: aio (=? avio) "egg" ** IE: avio "egg" * *₂eus- ** B: usra "dawn" ** IE: ~ùs \ us \ usra "dawn, Easter" * *₂ez- ** IE: ozti "to drive, lead" :> ozr "field, field" * *gerbʰ- ** S: gerb \ gerbj "cut off piece" ** IE: gerbti "to catve, write" * *je₁-ro- \ ... ** S: "spring" ** IE: ~jɛro \ jɛra "year, time, hour" * *kʷrei₂- "to buy, exchange" ** S: kriti, krinǫti ** IE: ... * *mein- ** S: moiniti "to think, reckon, say, remember" ** IE: moiniti "to think, mean, intend, belive, mention, say", mina "inclination", ~moina "opinion, intention", kommoin * *merz- ** morz \ morza \ ... "boundary, border, edge, territory, ..." * *₁leudʰ- ** IE: leudti "to grow, go out, go, come" ** *₁leudʰ-i- *** IE: leude "people, men, ..." * *lez- "to collect" ** IE: lezti "to collect, speak, gather, read" * *pel₁-u- ** IE: pel \ pol \ p.l "many" * *p₂-ter- ** S: ~bata "отец, старший брат, брат, ..." ** IE: poter \ ..? "father" * *pro- ** *protero- *** IE: proter \ protor "further, front, earlier, ..." * ₓre₁- \ ₓ.r₁- \ ₂.r₁- ~"to count" or ₓre₁dʰ- "to bring in order, arrange" ** IE: rɛti "think", ~irt \ ~rɛt "determined, counted", action "account, reason", ortia "couting, explanation, number, talk, reasoning, speech" * ₂rei(ₓ) "to count, carefully" (<~ ₂.r₁ei- < ₂re₁- "to count") +> ₂reidʰ- ** IE: rim \ ridm "number, count, account, calculation, payment", ~inrìt "countless" * ₂reidʰ- \ ₓreidʰ- (<+ *₂rei- "to arrange" ) ** B: ridti "put in order", roid "ready" ** IE: ridt \ roid? \ ..? "arranged, prepared; simple, easy, flat, quick" * *(ₓ)rek- "to set in order", "to speak", "определять; располагать; устраивать" ** S: rekti ** IE: [[]] "arrange, repat, change, calculate, word" * *₃rez- ** *₃rez- *** IE: rezti "to rule, extend, stretch, up, stoke a fire, cover" ** *₃rēz-s \ *₃rez-m "ruler, king" *** IE: raze? \ raz? "ruler, king" * *₂rtco- ** IE: .rkc \ orkt \ ort \ ... "bear" * *sam-ndʰ- ** IE: somnd "sand" * *semₓ- \ *sem- ** IE: som \ soma "year, season, summer" :> s*m*r*? "summer" * *sekʷ- "to follow" ** IE: sokie \ sokoj? \ sokaj? "companion, friend, man, hero" * *seu- ** IE: ~sovo "juice" * *sne₁ur- \ ... ** IE: ~sneur "sinew, nerve" * *som- ** S: сън-, су- ** B: som-, sem- ** IE: som-, sem-? * *som-ₓo- ** ~som "same, and the same" * ~*te₂g- ** IE: ~tɛgti "to touch, take, hit, seize" * *ters- ** *tors-eie- *** IE: torsiti "to make thirsty\dry, dry, wipe, wither, dry up" * *₁vebʰ- ** IE: vebti "to weave, fetter" * *veg- "to spin, wave" ** ... :> [[]] * *₁ven- ** IE: ? ":: bed, place, battlefield" * *vekʷ- "to say, utter" ** ... :> voice, word, call * *ver₁- ** IE: ~vevorti "to find", ~verti "take prisoner" * *verz- ** IE: verz \ vorz "work, labor, of art, active, act" * *vezʰ- ** IE: vezn \ vozn "wagon" * *vol₁- ** S: voliti ** IE: voliti "to choose" * *v.rm- ** S: vìrmjo "insects" ** B: vorm "mosquito", ~vìrmjo "red" ** IE: ~vìrme "worm, snake", ~vìrm "wood-worm", ~vìrmia "snake" * *vre₁- ** IE: rɛt "herd, troop" * *zer₂- ** IE: zerǫt "old, old man, man, infirm, man, freeman" * *zeus- ** zeusti "to taste like, be pleased, trial, select" Unsorted * *sezʰ-e- "to overpower, possess" * IE: jùgo "yoke" :> jugie "draft animal" * IE: jecte \ jekte "people, tribe, nation, race, confession" * IE: oiv \ iv? "lifetime, time, eternity period of time, long time, age" * IE: oj "ore, copper, brass" * IE: oxi- "axe, trowel" * IE (*viₓ-ro-): vir "man, hero, human" * IE (*dʰzʰm-on-): dzmon \ dzmo? "man" <: "earth, land" * IE (*zʰeu- "to pour"): zeuti "to pour, offer a libation, shed, smelt" Meaning relation * read: recite, sing, call; count, esteem; gather, collect, pick * count: think, consider, reckon, recall, recite (nouns: calculation, account, number, reason); value, esteem; settlement, set, fix, [arrange] На разбор * ПИЕ *r̥ḱso-